


Butterflies

by MonaLisa709



Category: Gravedale High
Genre: Adorable, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Max can sew becuz, Nervousness, Self-Insert, Teachers in love, The character is a friend of mine's, This pairing is the only thing giving me seratonin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: Max Schneider and Pumpkin O'Lantern have been dating for about a month now. They still give each other butterflies. Especially in moments like this.
Relationships: Max Schneider/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of backstory: Pumpkin O'Lantern is the succubus art teacher at Gravedale High. She's putting together a musical, and Mr. Schneider is helping her.

Blanche's costume had popped a seam. That was it. Max could have handled it by himself, the students knew that, but both he and Pumpkin stayed after rehearsal. 

They sat together in her classroom now, Max absent-mindedly admiring the colors her crystals cast across the room as he sewed. They’d been dating for nearly a month now, and if things could get better, he didn’t know how. They were practically inseparable, and she never failed to give him butterflies. 

She’d seen him sew faster than this before; he could hem a full skirt in a minute. This was a tiny little tear in the side of the bodice, but he made every stitch painstakingly slow.

He shuffled his feet underneath the table, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to leave just yet, but he didn’t know any other way to convey that.

After a few minutes, and another few carefully placed stitches, she asked, “Is something wrong…?” He frowned and said before setting down his needle, “Oh no, nothing’s wrong… Sorry if it seemed that way.” He chuckled nervously, looking up from the costume. 

She laughed along with him, saying, “I just thought you might be mad at me for something… I don't know what, but you know…" 

He furrowed his brow and said softly, "I could never really be mad at you," looking down at the costume again before picking up the needle. It slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor, and he chuckled again, muttering, "Ope, butterfingers." 

The needle had landed right under her chair, so she bent down to pick it up. She held it for a second before offering it to him. He grabbed it; their hands brushed together, and he nearly exploded into a blush. 

He uttered a small 'thank you' before swallowing the lump in his throat, continuing to sew the seam a little faster. 

He finished it fairly quickly from there, holding it up and saying, "There we go! All fixed." She smiled and touched it gingerly, saying, "Yup," looking up at him quickly then looking back down at her lap. 

He set the costume down on the table, saying while looking out the window, "Your crystals are really pretty," smiling softly. "Do they mean anything?"

She smiled along with him and said, "No meaning. I just think they're beautiful." 

He paused, looking at her and saying barely above his breath, "I think… you're beautiful." 

"You really think so?" 

"Absolutely."

They met each other's gaze slowly, and she gently took his hand. 

He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, they were leaning closer. 

He caught his eyes flickering down to her lips, and she grinned a little bit. He asked softly, "May I…?" She nodded before leaning in even further, meeting him halfway. 

Their lips met, and everything made sense. 

It started off slowly, with both of them too nervous to move. She eventually placed a hand on his cheek and the back of his neck, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips, burying her fingers in his curls as her tail coiled around his arm. 

After what felt like forever, they broke the kiss to catch their breath. 

There was a quick bit of silence before they interrupted each other trying to speak. They laughed and Max said, "You first," his face practically covered in a blush. 

Pumpkin cupped his cheek and said, "Max…" 

"Yeah?"

"...Wanna go for dinner tonight?" 

"Yeah!"


End file.
